Asthma is one of the most common chronic medical conditions in the developed world and is responsible for many thousands of deaths each year. Asthma can be characterized as an obstruction of the airways which leads to chest tightness, wheezing, coughing and difficulties in breathing. Triggers for asthma episodes often include allergens, strenuous exercise, cold air, infections, exposure to atmospheric irritants and strong odors. The pathogenesis of asthma is varied and there are several biological pathways involved in the development of asthma (see R. Balkissoon, Prim. Care Clin. Office Pract., 35 (2008) 41-60). Although it is clear that both environmental and genetic influences are important in the development of asthma, the pathogenesis of this disease remains unclear.
A number of medications are currently available for treatment and prevention of asthma. For example, anti-inflammatory agents, leukotriene modifiers, long-acting beta agonists, theophylline, and inhaled corticosteroids are important asthma medications. While these medications are useful, some have side effects and many must be taken on long-term basis. Current asthma therapies are not curative and generally do not address the underlying mechanisms of asthma, because those mechanisms have not yet been identified. Some patients are well-treated by administration of one asthma drug, while other patients are not, likely because the underlying causes of asthma are multi-faceted and patient responses to stimuli are different. New treatments for prevention and management of asthma are needed.